


Separate Ways

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: One choice can transform you. Tris's choices sealed her fate. But could she have chosen differently? Four choices remain, which one she should have chosen, or was it fate that led her to Dauntless?





	Separate Ways

After the Choosing Ceremony, we help stack the chairs and go back to the gray, neat, and orderly Abnegation sector.

* * *

 

In the mornings, I put my hair into the simple Abnegation bun. Each day is a simple, peaceful affair, filled with efforts to be as selfless, and fit in as well as possible. My job in Abnegation is as faction ambassador, where I represent Abnegation and try to instill peace among the other factions. I may have passed Abnegation initiation, but occasionally I struggle to be the model of selflessness. The job as ambassador also allows me to gain a small insight on the daily life of the other factions, and I find myself yearning more and more to have transferred someone else. Amity for its joyfulness. Dauntless for its risk-taking. Erudite for its endless pursuits. Candor for its freedom. Anywhere but Abnegation. More and more, I have been studying the Abnegation manifesto, trying to find a way to become truly selfless. But, the words "I will be my undoing if I become my obsession" seem to be ironic, considering that my current obsession was Abnegation and its selflessness.


End file.
